Khiet P. Truong and David A. van Leeuwen, Automatic discrimination between laughter and speech, Speech Communication, Volume 49, Issue 2, February 2007, Pages 144-158 suggest a technique that detects laughter as a component of speech. As well, Carlos Busso, Zhigang Deng, Serdar Yildirim, Murtaza Bulut, Chul Min Lee, Abe Kazemzadeh, Sungbok Lee, Ulrich Neumann, Shrikanth Narayanan, Analysis of Emotion Recognition using Facial Expressions, Speech and Multimodal Information, Emotion Research Group, Speech Analysis and Interpretation Lab, Integrated Media Systems Center, Department of Electrical Engineering, Department of Computer Science, Viterbi School of Engineering, University of Southern California, Los Angeles, http://sail.usc.edu. have suggested a technique that detects emotion from facial expressions
Unfortunately, there is as yet no suggestion to engage in passive collection of emotional responses during playback of media to judge or analyze the quality of segments of content or to assess the quality of content with respect to attributes of the content, user profiling, demographic mining and targeting of future content. Thus, there is a need in the art, for a technique that both recognizes emotionand that employs this information in some useful way.